Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me
by Seductive Angel
Summary: Starfire seeks to be satisfied. Only by Robin. But when she finally gets what she's wanted for years, was it worth the wait?
1. Discover Pleasure

I know I have a ton of stories that I should be updating but I couldn't help myself. My story title came from a song and the plot just began to form in my mind. But don't worry , I have not given up on my other stories. I'm still working on them. But I have something good going on here. Hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it.

_**Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT's.

Chapter 1 : Discover Pleasure

* * *

The Teen Titans are no more. 

Well, we're just the Titans now. We are all in our mid and young twenties so we decided to drop the "teen".

Our enemies have definitely changed since our adolescent days. Only a punk would try to bully around children. After years of them going back and forth to jail, we decided to make sure they 'd be sent to prison and stayed there. Catching a villain such as Mumbo robbing a bank, we'd send them into the facilities with gangsters , murders, and rapists. Making lame criminals like Mumbo their bitch. Now we deal with suicidal bombers, bank robbers that take hostages, major drug dealers, and murders. It took us all a while to get use to these circumstances but we've all grown in more ways than one.

Beast Boy a.k.a.. "The Changeling" was now the same height as Cyborg. He had a powerful, muscular build and his usage of jokes dimmed a bit. We all realized it was to impress Raven, but she was a bit slow on the uptake. Several times BB would walk by her, slightly flexing his newly developed muscles. But Ms. Roth kept her nose in a book. When she sensed his presence she would simply reply, "Beast Boy or whatever you want to call yourself now, get away from me you're stinking up the air." She'd say all this without looking into his face or even putting the book aside. Other than a foul word spilling from her lips when she was extremely angered, Raven hadn't changed much. She was about 2 inches taller, her hair was the same length, she hadn't changed her clothes style but it seemed that her voice lightened. Almost as if the tone was due to a puberty stage. All day every day, we watched the two bicker and scowl. It seemed like that relationship was going to stay the same. Until one night I overheard something.

It was around the time BB was looking for some brotherly love from Cyborg only to find that he was too wound up by his girlfriend Bumblebee, leaving The Changeling all alone. He was trying harder and harder to get Raven's attention now and one day he actually got it. He sat next to her on the sofa with a book. She was about to tell him to shoo when she realized he was actually reading something. "Wha-what are you reading?" "Not much." was all he said, trying to sound as nonchalant has she. She shrugged it off and continued reading her own book. I walked away, minding my own business.

After 30 minutes or so I went to into the kitchen to retrieve a gloobyak sandwich when I was shocked to see Raven leaning over on Beast Boy's shoulder, reading from his book. I wasn't in front of them, so I wasn't sure what was going on. When they both walked away to their rooms I ran over to the couch to see BB's book. It was an erotic novel. It was a black paperback book titled "I'll Love You Right" in gold print with a picture of a couple; a muscular man pushing a slender female against the wall while their bodies entwined. My eyes widened. _Why would he be reading such things? _I looked on the back to see what it was about. I saw a short quote from the book and several positive comments from magazines and newspapers. I placed the book back where it laid and went to my room

It was about 3am when I heard a strange knocking sound. "Is someone present?" I asked as I sluggishly got out of bed and walked to my door. It slid open by my being, but no one was on the other side. The thud sounds became louder as I walked into the hallway, I thought that someone might be trying to break in and my eyes and hands quickly glowed with my neon ammo. As I got closer and closer to the sounds I started to glide off my feet, so the burglar wouldn't hear me coming. But I stopped completely when I heard a moan from Beast Boy's room. On leaned besides the door and listened. As much as I wanted to I couldn't put my ear to the door, otherwise it'd swish open automatically. My eyes opened in shock and almost fear and I heard a "Fuck me baby." being uttered from the room. That was Raven's voice! I wedged myself a little closer, wanting to hear more. "Harder." I heard Raven say. I was guessing he obeyed due to the increased volume of the headboard thumping against the wall. Apparently, Beast Boy was good in bed. Raven was almost screaming sometimes. Telling Garfield how good his huge, green, cock was, how good it felt in her pussy. She was just moaning and complimenting him when all of a sudden Beast Boy in a husky, deep tone said , "Shut up and fuck me so I can cum. Just fuck me Rae." She does a she was commanded. Nothing is heard but Raven's cries of joy and the hard, fast banging of the bed. My body began to slide to the floor. I was getting turned on by listening to my friends have sex. Which made me enjoy it all the more. I felt my nipples getting stiff and poking through my light pink t shirt. I listened intently and imagined what being made love to felt like as I lightly pinched my nipples. Robin and I have been a couple for over 5 years now but the next stage never came up, I rarely even got kissed. He was too embarrassed to do it when the others were around, or he was too busy "getting scum off the streets." Alone more than I'd hoped, I began watching more tv which is why my English changed. I was brainwashed by the media. It's what thought me about sex. Every Sunday, I'd watch Talk Sex with Sue and be amazed by what two people could do with one another. All the books, toys, videos and fantasies that can be experimented with and we were doing nothing. But I had soon realized that I could pleasure myself. I'd simply lick my index finger and softly rub my clit. OOOH how good It made me feel. I was just beginning to pleasure myself to the sounds of Beast Boy and Raven when I heard a loud moan. "MM Yess Im about to cum baby, cum all in that tight cunt!." "Ooh yes cum in me!" BB let out a loud groan and the thumping of the bed began to slow down and cease completely. I rose to my feet and was ready to leave when I heard. "Thanks for the fuck." BB said. "Anytime ." What sounded like a long, wet kiss was being exchanged as I flew back to my room.

I knew what I had to do. I was going to be fucked and it was going to be by Robin I thought to myself as I fell asleep and dreamed of Robin and I making love. My hands on my pussy the rest of the night.

The next day. I watched the two as they came to the kitchen simultaneously, not looking at each other like usual. _You are not fooling me. Have they really been having sex with each other that long?_ _Was last night just one of many? _Under my usual breakfast grin, I scowled at the two, hating that they were the only ones getting action in the house. Cyborg always took his "business" with Bumblebee elsewhere.

"Why are you guys late for breakfast again? That's the third time this week." Robin asked the two while placing breakfast on the table. _Morning quickie. _I said in my mind. Beast Boy uttered "Cartoons."while Raven replied, "Meditation." I wanted to roll my eyes at the obvious lie but I calmed myself down.

_Maybe I can get a rise out of Robin today. _I sat down next to Robin and leaned my head on his broad shoulders. He was still a bit shorter than me but, he had gotten more toned over the years. His voice even got deeper. He had become Nightwing when he turned 22. But he'd always be my Robin, he didn't mind when I called him that. "S-star, what are y-you doing?" Robin asked me blushing furiously. "Why; nothing Robin. I'm just trying to feel the warmth from your body radiate on me. Hear you breath in my ears, as I kiss your neck." I was just about to kiss him when he scooted away from me. His eyes widened behind his black, thin mask and he started rubbing where my chin laid, as if I hurt him. "Since when do you talk like that?" _Since I found BB's secret stash of romance/fucking novels. _"Robin I am just trying to be what I thought I was suppose to be; your girlfriend." Nightwing ate the rest of his meal and rose from his seat. "You don't have to act like that Star." I wanted to believe that but...but he was taking too long. He was 23 and I was 20. Wasn't it time we took it to the next level? To finally make love to one another? I looked over at Beast Boy and Raven to see them secretly glancing at each other. It's funny how you finally see how much two people like each other after you've heard them have sex. Feeling myself moisten just thinking about last night's experience, I left the table and went to my room.

I spread my legs on each side of my bed and began to rub my clit roughly. I let out a soft moan. As I felt my body tense up from the feeling, I pinched my left nipple and closed my eyes imagining that it was Robin doing all this for me. That he was rolling my stiff nipples with his fingers while licking my clit. _X'Hal those books helped! _

It was about 9 minutes after I'd left the kitchen and I was just about to orgasm when I heard. "Starfire!" Robin stood in my room, gazing at my spread eagle legs and me groping myself. _This has to turn him on. _I told myself to keep going, hoping that he'd join in, instead Robin asked me to closed my legs quietly. _What the hell? _I got off the bed and walked over to him. He took a step back, like he was afraid of me. "Star, how long have you been feeling like this?" "A-about 3 months." I replied not looking at him. I've felt these urges over a year but no need to tell him that. "Starfire, you know I love you. I don't want no one but you in my life but..." His voice trailed off as he looked behind him, no one else was around it was just us. "But I'm not ready to have _that _with you yet. I don't think the time is right. I want our first to be special not because you think it's time since we're not children anymore. Do you understand?" He looked up at me and grinned sheepishly, as if he said a joke that he wasn't sure was funny or not. "Yes, I understand." "Good." Robin placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I was so excited by the sheer feeling of him, that I felt myself getting wet again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and let out a moan when he began to back away. "No!" I whimpered onto his lips but he was too strong. He lightly pushed be back. "Star, lets not loose control ok? We still have responsibilities to this city. Until things settle down ok? Wait for me." Robin turned away and walked out of my room. The door shut behind him and I was left alone, basking in silence. I felt my eyes beginning to burn. _Is he saying that he doesn't want me because he's taking care of the city? I know he has a job to do, so do I. But what about me? _I turned on my new Panasonic 32' inch plasma screen and waited for "Passions" to come on. _How long shall this take? _

May 9th, behind Bruce Wayne's mansion, in his floral garden decorated with blue and green flowers and decor, I was to marry Richard Grayson. I was in the guest room with Kole, Batgirl and Bumblebee primping me up. I've just put on the pure white Cinderella dress with a green satin tie around the waist. My hair is clipped up with two blue crystal pins along with a few strands of my red hair spiraled. Bumblebee was putting on my makeup, Kole was putting on my sandals and Batgirl was fixing the dresses tail.

"So, how you do you feel about getting married so soon?" Kole asked me getting up and straightening her green and blue silk dress. "Perfectly fine. Richard didn't push for this, I did." Robin had proposed to me around 5 months ago and figured it'd take a year for everything to be set up. "When that's all finished, we can finally get started on our family. Teen Titans 2 has been doing a good job watching over the city, so we have more time to be with each other." I remember Robin saying exactly. All I heard was, "family" and "more time with each other", which meant sex. I did love Robin, I have for years but I wanted him so badly. Knowing that it was only one situation away I couldn't wait a whole year. So I said I wanted it in Bruce's backyard; never occupied. I went to the bridal store and got a simple $700 dollar dress. I told Bruce that I wanted blue and green as the main colors. Blue was a part of the Nightwing costume and green was a color in Robin's. Those two color meant something to me and I wanted them involved in the wedding. It was simple for Bruce because he's planned parties bigger than this. So he shelled out a bit more, wanting the best for his new stepdaughter-in-law.

Everything went off with a hitch. The last thing I had to do was get my Kanorfka, King of Tamaran. Surely he had to walk me down the aisle. "All done with you girl." Bumblebee replied. I stood up and looked into the enormous mirror and started to truly realize what was going on. I was getting married. I was about to make a pledge to spend the rest of my life with Robin. Of course that was my plan, but it'd be made official today. I started getting dizzy and I sat back down. I fanned myself with my gloved-covered hand. "Uh-oh, cold feet." Batgirl sat next to me and started patting my back. "I knew you should of had a bachelorette party." "She didn't want one." In came Raven; my maid of honor. She had on her floor-length green satin gown with small blue roses on the straps. Nothing was in her hair, and she had a blue shawl around her shoulders. I was shocked that was decided to wear the dress I had designed for her. Besides the dark and silent attitude she shows to most people, I know she has a good heart. "Hi Raven." I said shakily. I could tell she could see the fear on my face. "You sure you wanna do this? No ones forcing you." I stood back up. No way was I backing down. I wanted to marry Robin I wanted to be his and only his. "Yes I'm sure. Just jitters." I exhaled loudly and grabbed my bouquet from Kole. "I'm ready." Everyone smiled at me and nodded. My fear was soon being replaced with happiness. Raven opened the door for me and I walked through, walking towards the garden.

The french doors to the garden were being guarded by my Kanorfka, Galfor. As I looked up at him and smiled, I swear I saw a tear form and drop into his thick beard. "I have never seen you look so exquisite Kori'ander." "What about my first wedding?" Galfor leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. "You like a million times more gorgeous as of now. This is the real thing little one, you are ready for this?" "More than anything." I watched as my Kanorfka gave the signal and the orchestra began to play "Here Comes The Bride." The doors swung open and I slowly made my way down the aisle. The look on Robin's face was one I'd never forget. It was one of the few time I'd seen him without the mask and his blue eyes sparkled when I walked throught the garden. I felt the tears of joy streaming down my face. I've never felt so happy before. When I reached the arch, Galfor let go my arm and gave me away to Robin. I looked at my future husband and smiled. _This is it. _

Before I knew it, we were exchanging rings. "By the power invested in me, The minister said. I know pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Robin. "You may kiss the bride." He looked at my still crying eyes and pulled me into a kiss. The air filled with cheer and applause. We both smiled and walked down the aisle together, as one. Hundreds of petal rained over us, I tired to watch every one. To admire the way they fell to the ground spiraling. Something to behold in my eyes. Once I clicked into my mind that we were officially married, I could only think about one thing.

Our honeymoon was at the mansion. Bruce had a miniature verison of his own mansion built for us. It's entirely made of brick. 14 bedrooms, 17 baths, 2 theaters, indoor/outdoor pool, gymnasium, steam room and things I haven't had a chance to found out about yet.

The night I'd finally be made love to. I've been waiting for over 3 years and it was going to happen soon. I could barely keep my dress on. Raven and Bumblebee helped me with my lingerie so I could look extra special for him. Surprisingly, I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I would be. I had on a satin corset, matching g-string, and white fish nets. When he carried me into the master bedroom I nearly ran into the bathroom to make myself sexy. I slipped out my dress and came out of the bathroom in seconds. This time when Robin looked at me it was a completely different expression from the wedding. It was filled with lust. At least thats what I was hoping for. Richard was only in his boxer and every muscle was exposed to me. I took long, sexual strides over to him and slipped a finger in my mouth; licking it seductively. Oh I had him them. He pulled me over to him and we fell onto the large bed. His body found its way on top of mine and we kissed passionately. I wrapped my legs around him and smiled widely. I was in heaven. "I want you so badly, Richard." I purred. He looked at me with those blue eyes of his and began to pull out his manhood. _Oh yes. _I spread my legs for him slightly, waiting to feel him on my opening. But when he was exposed I wasn't too happy. If I make measurements I'm pretty sure that he's only 5 ½ inches. I tired so hard not to frown. I'm always hearing and reading about women who have cocks that are sometimes 10 inches. _Boy did I get the short end of the stick. Maybe he could work it. _"Something wrong?" He asked looking down at me. I silently nodded no. "Oh I know, I'm new at this too, you don't have to be afraid of him. I'll take my time." _Afraid? Ha! I thought you were packing a boa constrictor not a earth worm! Calm down Starfire, enjoy him; you've waited so long. _I pulled him back into a kiss again when all of a sudden I felt something snap. Robin had entered me without asking. I yelped out in pain and dug my fingernails into his back. About 3 seconds passed; the pain dimmed and I felt...nothing. I watched him hump away at me like a dog. "Uhhh..oh. Good huh?Oh Yea." I dug my nails in deeper more out of anger this time. I pulled him into a kiss again, wanting to feel good at least for a moment when..."UUUH! Ugh! Ugh! Uggggh!" He pumped into me a few more times and collapsed on top of me. He was through.

75. That's the number drilled in my head. That's the number of seconds my first fuck lasted. He rolled off of me and fell asleep. I laid on my side of the bed in despair. All these years of waiting for him I though it'd be perfect. Nothing but a bunch of hype. I felt an ouch than nothing. While asleep, Robin reached for me but I shoved him away, too mad to have him touching me. I held my pillow tight and cried into it. My first day of marriage and I was already miserable. When I first discovered pleasure I didn't know that my husband wouldn't be able to deliver. _What now? _

* * *

Yep! That was in my mind for that past week. But don't worry the story don't end there. Be mean of me if it did. Don't worry about Star, she'll get what she wants. Hope y'all liked it so far. 

Bye 4 now


	2. Chapter 2 : What I've Longed For

Sorry this took me so long. I know what I want to happen, but I got writer's block. Ok on with the plot. Starfire has finally married the love of her life, but he can't deliver. Will she go on with this regardless of issues in the bedroom? Answers to that and more are coming up soon. I hope you all like the update.

_**Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Chapter 2: What I've longed for

Mmmm. Pancakes. The smell of the circular, sweet dough enter my nostrils and instantly awoke me. I let out a yawn and sat up on my side of the bed. After I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around to see what a beautiful room this was. Simple yet elegant. The room was about 60x50, white walls that looked as If they had a glossy satin finish, ecru furry carpet through-out, a white leather bed and chaise, and a amazing chandelier hung over the center of the room. There weren't any paintings or figurines anywhere in the room. Bruce probably wants us to add what we want to the room. It is our mansion.

"Robin." The moment I said our I realized I wasn't alone in this house. I had a husband now. He wasn't in bed. Where could he be? I simply followed my nose.

I walked down the white and toupe marble staircase and looked towards 3 hallways. I didn't know which way to go.

"This way Star." The sound of Robin's voice came from the left hallway. Usually I'd smile at the sound fo his voice but after last night...

I walked down the hallway to see a water theme kitchen with a waterfall built into the wall. I turned the corner to see Robin standing behind the island finishing up breakfast. He must of sensed my presence and looked straight at me; unmasked and all.

"Morning Starfire." He smiled at me exposing his bright white teeth. "Good morning, Richard." He looked at me cock-eyed. "We're not in hero-mode, we don't always have to address each other with our aliases right?" he nodded slightly and continued cutting the pancakes. Truth is, I only call him Richard when I'm mad and angered by him. I met and fell for Robin; Richard to me is completely different. The person that can let me down sometimes and acts like he doesn't know why. The man that doesn't know when to stop being a hero and realize there's more to life. Yes, I had that talk with him before. Apparently he didn't understand too well. He went right back to his old ways. I didn't say anything for a while, but as I got older I wanted to stick up for what I thought was right. But he'd always shut up me with a kiss. Leaving me in a daze. His lips take my breath away but his cock sure can't.

I looked at his groin area and groaned in disgust. _Do I really have to stick with_ that _for the rest of my life? _I walked over to the table, grabbed my plate of pancakes & eggs and kissed Richard on the cheek. Maybe he'll be a great husband. I can't let the relationship so sour because I didn't get what I wanted. Life isn't always fair.

"Are you thanking me for last night?" Robin asked using that cocky smile of his. Like he accomplished something. _No I'm trying to block that out. _"Something like that." I sat in one of the 12 white leather chairs and put my plate on the frosted glass dining table. I watched Robin walk over to me with a glint of lust in his eye. "Well, there's more where that came from." I secretly rolled my eyes and started eating when I felt something hard poke my stomach. _X'hal , not now. _"You want this baby?" Richard began stroking my bare flesh with his manhood. As sexy as that sounds I wasn't very thrilled. I wanted to throw up. "You know I do." He growled lightly and laid me down on the floor.

I kept my eyes open this time. See if I could help him out. No way was that possible. I watched his movements, rhythm, everything. It just wasn't enough. He even kept his eyes closed the entire time. I threw out a few ooh's and aah's just to get him off me. He didn't even last a minute. Robin panted like a dog as he went to get his breakfast. I wanted to pour that syrup all over his head and slam him with the bottle, but that'd be unnecessary drama. So I simply let it go like I always have and we eat in silence.

Around 11:49pm, Robin got a report on is telecommunicator that a bomber was threatening to destroy city hall along with other major buildings within the next hour. " Right, lets go." "You're not going." Robin replied calmly, re-applying his mask.

"What?"

"I said you're not going. I can't have you in any dangerous situations." What is that suppose to mean?" Does he think I can't handle myself anymore? That he's whipped me? I put a hand on my hip and stepped closer to him.

"Robin, I've been in "dangerous situations" on the daily bases, what makes this time so different?" He grabbed my left hand and pointed to my ring finger. "This. It's only out of love Starfire. I vowed to protect you right?" He gave me a quick peck and jumped out the 6 story window like he was doing something. I scoffed, put on my pj's and stomped up to the bedroom.

_At least I have some alone time. _I reached for my very dry opening and proceeded to wet it with my fingers. Not long after, I was aroused. My hand could do more than Robin's cock ever could. I was about to go faster when I heard my window open.

"Robin?" I didn't see or hear anything. I got out of bed and turned toward the window only to be trapped in the hands of a strong man. I was just about to pry myself away until the man spoke. "May I ask what a sexy girl like yourself is doing in this big ole' house all alone?"

"Red X." I blood began to boil as I thought of the man restraining me. Red X has been out of reach for months. He's been involved in robberies all over the state, but we haven't been able to even catch him in the act; making Richard furious. Of course I was mad about it too. My job is to capture wrong-doers, seeing them get away with crimes is not fun. I tried harder to free myself from his grip; to no prevail.

"Don't act so surprised to see me."Red X replied with a sarcastic grin. I didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling. I could hear it in his tone. He enjoyed me fighting against him too much. I started to look at the situation : I was in a short satin gown, withing on Red X's body. I suddenly stopped, hoping he'd finally go. Instead, he grabbed me tighter and pulled my body closer to his.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I said quietly and deadly, making sure my threat was taken seriously. "Well, looks like little miss Starfire is all grown up. I bet that Robin hasn't figured that out yet has me?"

I started rubbing my thighs together. Damn my hormones. Red X was turning me on! He sound so dominating yet soft as he whispered in my ear, feeling his warm breath on my neck as he talked. I bit my lip to hold back a moan of excitement. I felt his gloved hands reaching for mine and he began to fumble with my digits. His hands found my ring ringer.

" Shit, you married him? I didn't expect you to marry the kid. So that means you've been fucking him right?" I found the strength to pull away from him and look in his direction. All I could see was his silhouette. His very tall, and muscular silhouette.

"That's none of your business. Now get the hell out of my house, before I call Robin over here."

"Now what do you need him around for? I'm sure you can handle me all by yourself." He walked over to me and I could see his face now because of the moonlight. The evil mask was shown to me now. For some reason I wanted to see the man behind the mask. I shook the thought from my mind and prepared myself for battle. "Alright, if that's how I gotta do this."he closed the curtains behind him so I could no longer see him. I began to fire up my hands when Red X grabbed them again while pulling me into a kiss.

For a moment or two I tried to push him away, but he felt so good. His kisses were better than Robin's. I couldn't believe it. I had a man's touch, a real mans touch. It felt out of this universe and I wanted more. I let out that moan I was holding back and ran my fingers through his hair. He must of taken off his mask before he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his frame and we both fell onto the floor. Neither of us letting go of each other. I was just about to try and undress him when he stopped. He lifted me off of him and placed me on the bed. "You'll be getting that and much more when I'm through with you." He re-applied his mask and dove out of the window, diving into darkness.

I stayed on my bed in a daze. _Did I just cheat on Robin? _I think I did. But honestly, I I was concerned about what red X meant. My lips were still tingling from the kiss. Over and over I played the scene im my mind. It didn't take me long to realize that I wanted that man. What he's planning on giving me, I'll gladly take it all.

Oh yeah!!!! More in the next chapter!


End file.
